Lupei Werewolves
LUPEI WEREWOLVES ''' This type of werewolf has both males and females within the pack. This is the only werewolf breed that has to change at the full moon; and also change at will. There were only a few packs and they were classified as the Royal Bred. They were the only wolves to have pure White fur as women and pure black fur as men. In their werewolf form their eyes are the same color as they were in the human form. The eyes were passed down through the generations. They have the supernatural ability to control the spirit world; they could communicate with wolves that had passed, they could move through the dreams of others and they could also heal other people. They have the longest life span ~ as long as they accept the wolf and change regular as well as feed their Blood Lust they were ready for a long life ~ for about a thousand years. They also can’t settle and grow old until they have found their mate. '''Origins These werewolves are the oldest living pack. They were born into the Constantinople period which is around 300 AD. No one knows how any of them started, because it was so long ago. Although there are very few packs from this breed of werewolves. A few packs scattered about the world to keep order with the rest of the breeds of werewolves. They are a few people in the pack that can contact the other side and talk to the wolves on that side. They were considered the Shawmen’s of the tribe, the spirit men, the necromancers {The power to speak to the dead}. It was the last supernatural power to come through ~ as it mostly comes through in the elders of the tribe. Other member of the tribe were gifted with different powers that were also related to the otherworldly side of spirit. There were many dreamwalkers {The power to walk through dreams} as well as healers {The power to heal others} within the tribe, and there were very fewer powers gifts such as; precognitions {prediction of the future}, Abacomancy {The ability to divine the future through sand, dust, and ash. A Divination power of sand, dust, ash, and plants}, and most if not every Lupei wolf as the ability as an empathy. Over the years, the Lupei wolves have been the peace keeper between all the races, the vampires, witches etc. But around the new age the vampires had a different idea in mind. They started killing every pack that they knew were Lupei; having scouted out the packs before. That’s what they did; they killed off every bred of that’s Lupei species off. Except one {or that’s what they thought} They took one female werewolf, Alexa, back into the vampire world and brought her; she was five years old and they wanted to see if they could train werewolves from a young age to protect the vampires during the day while they slept. But not everything works out according to their plans. Not when she runs into other werewolves; when she thought none were left. But that wasn’t the only Lupei to survive. Alexa’s brother also survive; three years older than his sister, Dominick also survive. Just barely though, battered, bruised and completely covered in smoke he managed to get himself out of that area and into the wolves. But while coming into the community he ended up going through much worse things than any Lupei could imagine. But they were the two left to carry on the race. The Lupei was the strongest wolf gene and whomever they breed with in the werewolf community; there kids would also become Lupei, so there race would survive. It was a matter of will and way. Survival of the fittest and the Lupei needed to survive to help lead all the other breeds and keep them all in control. Not all the breeds were stable without the Lupei. Abilities Has to shift During the full moon. They can also change at will. Control over spirit; Necromancy ::::: Dreamwalkers ::::: Abacomancy ::::: Healers ::::: Precognitions ::::: Empathy BloodThirsty